glorious_nations_of_iwakufandomcom-20200215-history
Slavaryia
"''official motto" '''Overview' Slavaryia is a nation located in the lower part of the galaxy. It's land was divided in a civi war awhile back Between the IF and the SSU. Imperial Federation The Imperial Federation was an ultra-nationalist, authoritarian nation, located in the Slavaryian Sector, to the southern part of the galaxy. The Imperial Federation was bordered to A5tat5tika, which caused a war between the two nations as a result of border issues, as well as BlackLight Covenant, and two other nations it considers undesirable. The Imperial Federation was a union of different alien species, all originating from the Slavaryian Sector. The Imperial Federation was known for its military power, genocide, and imperialistic expansion. The Imperial Federation was governed by the Federation Council, which took absolute control of the nation after booting the former High Viceroy out of office. Formation The Valyri Imperial Republics is by all means the founding species of the Imperial Federation, however, it was never truly formed until the Kasari Dominion joined. The Imperial Federation is a result of the Valyri Imperial Republics and the Kasari Dominion entering a union, under one banner, in order to provide each other with security, goods, and an easier way of solving diplomatic issues. Officially, the Imperial Federation was formed 57,120 APE. Several years later, the federation government grew concerned of outside nations invading the Slavaryian Sector. This concern was enough for the government to begin expansion, and bring the other nations in the Slavaryian Sector into the Imperial Federation. Slavaryia's ultra-nationalism grew from this, as they saw that foreigners had no place in the Slavaryian Sector. They believed Slavaryia was for Slavaryians. The Imperial Federation began pouring huge sums of Kuroskmarks into the military, in order to repel foreign invaders, and to keep their dominance in the Sector. The Imperial Federation made contact with the Qurarii Unified Systems, trying to convince them to join the federation, for a unified Slavaryia. They, however, reluctantly declined the offer. The federation, not taking no for an answer, decided to invade their homeworld, to pressure them into reconsideration. Due to the Qurarii being unfamiliar with slip-space travel, they were taken completely off-guard. They also didn't stand a chance against the Valyri dreadnoughts, as the Qurarii navy was made up of frigates, and corvettes. Once the planetary defenses were disposed of, a blockade was placed over the planet, preventing ships from entering, or leaving. The initial plan was to starve them out, however, the Qurarii homeworld, Av'kira, was capable of self-sufficiency. This caused the Imperial navy to deploy an invasion force planetside. There was very little resistance from the Qurarii planetside, since they knew it would only be their loss. After negotiations took place, the Qurarii, having very little choice, decided to join the Imperial Federation. Although the federation was a power in the Slavaryian Sector, it was rivaled by the Turvarki Confederacy, which had an immensely large, and powerful military. However, it was the Confederacy that attacked the Imperial Federation first, due to them hearing about the Qurarii being forced to join, they simply did not want to take the risk of being attacked first. For the first 4 years the Confederacy had the upper hand, winning most space battles against the Imperial navy. Although the federation had superior ships, such as dreadnoughts, the Confederacy had numerical superiority in battleships, and heavy battleships. Just as the federation was on its knees, the navy was able to launch a successful counter attack, which then led to a chain of victory. At this point, the old versions of warships armed with energy projectors were first deployed in combat. The purpose of these warships were to glass the Confederacy's planets, in order to permanently eliminate their rival. It was around this point that the Confederacy appealed for surrender. This caused a debate amongst the Federation Council, on which if they should accept it or not. In the end, the surrender was accepted, due to the pros outweighing the cons. At this point, the High Viceroy was bent on taking over the entire Slavaryian Sector. This meant going to war with the Verk factions was necessary, as diplomacy with raiders and slavers would be impossible. It seemingly appeared to be an easy war against the Verk factions, as they were all un-unified, unorganized, and possess ships not designed for combat. However, that underestimation was a grave mistake on the Imperial Federation, as when a small fleet was dispatched to destroy one of the raider outposts the Verk factions suddenly united, and launched a full scale invasion on the planet known as Rift Prime. The defensive fleet stood no chance, as the Verk dreadnoughts focused on gaining the attention of the blockade, while the cruisers and drop-frigates circled around, allowing them to enter orbit. Tens of thousands of Verk raided Rift Prime, destroying any opposition in their way. This became known as the 'Raid on Rift Prime' The Verk invasion brought the planet to its knees. The Verk, however, made one fatal move. The invasion they sent contained the majority of their fleet, leaving the rest of their space relatively unguarded. A major offensive on the Verk was launched, as armadas of warships stormed into Verk territory. One fleet in particular, the Fleet of R'hllor, was dispatched to the Verk homeworld, and was prepared to glass it until the Verk surrendered. As a result of the surrender, the Verk invasion force was called back, and the Verk were forced to unify, as well as joined the Imperial Federation. Fall of IF The IF was beaten in the civil war and now operates mostly as a semi-criminal organization in the uncharted zone. Slavaryian Republic The Republic of Slavaryia is a highly nationalist, capitalist democracy, located in the Slavaryian sector, to the southern part of the galaxy, and is the new official government of Slavaryia. The Republic is bordered to The Empire of A5tat5tika, as well as BlackLight Covenant, and two other nations that shares a small border with the Republic. Formation The Republic was founded after the War of Separation, in which several star systems in Slavaryia rebelled against the Imperial Federation. During the war, the Slavaryian Separatist Union was formed from the rebelling star systems, and fought the Imperial Federation for independence, which ultimately led to the Imperial Federation's defeat, and the SSU's control over Slavaryia. The War of Seperation The War of Separation was a civil war within Slavaryia, from 87,560 APE, to 87,562 APE. In 87,560 APE, several star systems within Slavaryia rebelled from the Imperial Federation, for reasons such as: the Federation Council ejecting the elected High Viceroy of the Imperial Federation, imposing massive tax laws, kidnapping citizens, and disposing of all form of democracy. With these star systems that rebelled allowed for the formation of the Slavaryian Separatist Union, an alliance of star systems that rebelled from the Imperial Federation. The idea of the Slavaryian Separatist Union was to form an independent nation. Once the Slavaryian Separatist Union announced itself, and their intentions, the Imperial Federation mobilized their military, to quell the rebellion. Coexisting with the Imperial Federation was impossible. Although the separatists had the people's support, the imperials were simply not going to allow several star systems to be lost. Officially, war was declared when the Imperial Federation launched an assault, on the separatist core world of Vakton. The imperials managed to take Vakton, which sent the separatists on the run. The separatist capital of Rift Prime was now within striking distance of an imperial assault fleet. Not too long after taking Vakton, the imperials launched an assault on Rift Prime. With very little defenses, it would seem like the separatist rebellion was nearing its end. However, the nation known as the Taiidan Imperium sent one of their fleets to aid the SSU. However, it was still not enough. The imperial assault fleet was obliterating both the separatist and Taiidan fleet. Right when it seemed that imperial victory was absolute, the separatist heavy fleet, commanded by Grand Admiral Rodec Tektus, who was also the former High Viceroy of the Imperial Federation, launched a surprise attack, with the separatist heavy fleet, emerging from slip-space portals underneath the imperial assault fleet. The imperials were quickly decimated, with only a few of their battleships escaping. However, even if the heavy fleet never arrived, imperial victory was also very slim, as moments after the victory, another Taiidan fleet arrived, bigger than the last one. Over the two years of the war, many battles would be fought, many planets would be taken and lost by both sides, and most of all, many lives were lost. Near the end of the war, in 87,562 APE, the separatists and Taiidan forces launched a joint attack on the Imperial Federation's capital, Vykia. Once the SSU-Taiidan forces broke through the defenses, and deployed their forces to the ground, they found very little resistance. Peacekeepers, and the remaining imperial soldiers were more focused on trying to keep the population indoors, than engage the separatists. Almost as if they know that their efforts would be futile. Once separatist forces stormed the Imperial Federation's government building, and made their way to the Federation Council chambers, they were shocked to find the Federation Councilmen dead, as if they were executed. Upon reviewing the security footage, the separatists were astonished to find out that the Federation Council were executed by a squad of Imperial Blackwatch Storm Commando's. All across Slavaryia reports are coming in that the imperial forces have either retreated, or surrendered, due to the separatists overrunning any remaining imperial occupied locations. It was then, on the separatist capital, Rift Prime, acting Chancellor Vysehra Aerlaeron announced the fall of the Imperial Federation, and the rise of the Slavaryian Republic. Religion General Information The religion of the Lord of Light, or R'hllorism is centered on belief in the existence of two deities. R'hllor is the god of fire, which provides light, heat, and life, and struggles against darkness and death, represented by an opposing deity, Nilax. Nilax is the god of despair, fog, and frost. The Lord of Light's worship involves the idolization of fire and light. Shadows are important too as they are "created by light". During ceremonies, Fyre Priests would light a fire on a golden stand, with the Fiery Heart sigil, and drops blood into it. During the process the room would chant, and pray, in which the Fyre Priest would stare into the fire pit, searching for visions. History R'hllorism is older than the alien species that follows it. Billions of years before the establishment of the Imperial Federation, when the Valyri, Kasari, Qurarii, Turvarki and Verk were entering their industrial era, an alien species known as the Pruvaag began their conquest of the Slavaryian Sector. Over centuries, the Pruvaag Empire managed to take complete control over the Slavaryian Sector. Some native aliens fought back against the Pruvaag Empire, despite being in their primitive stage, while others saw them as Gods, and welcomed them, believing that they were their salvation. The native aliens that fought back were destroyed, without mercy. Those that welcomed the Pruvaag as gods were saved from genocide. However, the Pruvaag were quick to dismiss their status as gods towards the primitive natives. They showed the primitive natives their God, R'hllor, and how he is the only god that they should be worshiping. Overtime, the spared alien species all converted to R'hllorism, with if not most, all of their previous religions history eradicated. As a result, the Pruvaag began colonizing planets around the Slavaryian Sector, this would kick start native alien technology when they advance to space stage. This time was seen mostly as a time for peace, as all spared alien species that covered the Slavaryian Sector were converted to R'hllorism, and were also under the watchful eyes of the Pruvaag Empire. However, 6 centuries after the peaceful era, the Pruvaag Empire entered into a war with a robotic empire known as the Vrahx. According to the sources back then, the war lasted 1 millennium. After the fall of the Pruvaag Empire, all remaining Pruvaag were hunted down, and killed. The Vrahx, for some reason, left the primitive natives alone, probably not seeing them as a threat. Today, the Vrahx are nowhere to be seen, and have not appeared in history after the fall of the Pruvaag Empire. The Pruvaag on the other hand, are presumed extinct, with only a few paintings to remind us of their existence. It was also Pruvaag technology that jump started the Valyri Imperial Republics and some of the other Imperial Federation species when they began expanding into space, and colonizing planets. Some planets, such as Rift Prime are believed to be Pruvaag colonies, before their extinction. To the Slavaryians, the Pruvaag are seen as prophets, a holy figure. Misc. * Slavaryia has the ability to glass entire planets and has a Factbook showing all planets he's glassed. * Slavaryia is Iwaku's First RP mod * Slavaryia Is a cool dude. Category:Nations